Love Confession
This is when the main protagonist makes a declaration of love to another. How it's done, and the reactions to it, will vary. It usually happens with a sense of drama, particularly with shy characters, who are mortified at the thought that they could be rejected by the object of their affection. It carries extra weight if the confessor has been a longtime admirer or has been carrying a secret crush. It's generally seen as a big risk with a guy confessing to a girl, but when a girl confesses to a guy, it is seen as a triumphant moment. With all significant declarations there is The "I Love You" Stigma that follows, it's meant to be a big moment. If the two parties have known each other since childhood and the confession is accepted and the love reciprocated, it can lead them to a happy couples or get married. Be careful, if the confession is refused (whether kindly or brutally) and the confessor is a bit unhinged, it may lead to an "If I Can't Have You...…" situation. As many of the examples listed below attest, a love confession does not require the actual utterance of the phrase "I love you," nor even the word "love". Here's The Reason *Admit why they love each other. *Always care about each other since they met. *Know each other since childhood. *Admit that he love her since they first met and realize that she's the one for him. *Both kiss on the lips or cheek after confessing their feelings. *Sometimes heroines admit that she cares about the main protagonist since the beginning. *Say that I love you, I love you since I met you, I love you more than everything in the world, etc. *Can't keep it a secret after realize that he's in love with her for some reason like she's beautiful, kind, smart, brave, friendly and understanding woman. Examples * Megara pushes Hercules out of a falling pillar's way, crushed underneath it herself, and admits her love for him. *Belle confesses her feeling for The Beast that she loves him after his death during the battle of Beast and Gaston. * Megamind confesses his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten. *Oscar confesses his feelings for Angie after realize that she has feelings for him and return his love for her. *Peter Parker confess his feelings for Mary Jane Watson during the battle of Doc Ock. *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross admit their love for each other after Seth Wilson tells about their future. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro reveals her true feelings to Phineas Flynn in the Phineas and Ferb episode Night of the Living Pharmacists. *Martha May confess her feelings to The Grinch after calling off the engagement and give the ring back to Mayor Who. *Seymour confesses his feelings to Audrey after singing "Suddenly Seymour". *Rachel Dawes confess her feelings to Bruce after knowing his secret *Dr. Chase Meridian confess her feelings to Bruce after falling in love with him and Batman. *Tina Carlyle confesses her true feelings for Stanley Ipkiss after he realizes that she's in love with him. *Manny, hanging like a possum, admits his love for Ellie. *Robin confesses his feelings for Starfire after they realize that being a hero isn't who he is and love Starfire ever since they first met. *Sam Sparks confesses her feelings for Flint Lockwood that she always love him more than just friends. *Star confesses her feelings to her best friend Marco before departing back to Mewni. *Branch confess his feelings for Poppy that he always love her since he sees her true colors. *Buzz Lightyear confesses his feelings for Jessie the Cowgirl as he tells her how beautiful she is. *Devin confesses his feelings for Carrie after he realizes that she's in love with him. *Madison Rocca confesses her feelings to Nick Russell to tell her that she loves him. *Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. *Aladdin confessing his feelings to Princess Jasmine. *Steven Universe confessed his feelings to Connie Maheswaran before faking his death in the Steven Universe episode I Am My Mom. *Videl confessed her feelings to Gohan after wishing him good luck to face Babidi. *Serena confessed her feelings to Ash to show that she loves him by giving him a kiss before departing. *Blu confess his feelings to Jewel that he loves her before they kiss *Kairi confesses her feeling for Sora after love-drawings of each other on a cave wall near their home on Destiny Islands, depicting them sharing the paopu fruit of destiny. Sora only realizes this at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. *Dipper Pines confesses his feelings to Wendy Corduroy, while dealing with the Shape Shifter. *Bruce Wayne confesses his feelings to Dr. Chase Meridian in Batman Forever. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events